Things That Make It All Better
by K.H. Wright
Summary: In which feelings are hurt and Akihisa is dense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I just finished watching season two of this anime, and I was like, "…What now?" So, even though I said I wouldn't yet, I'm writing this fic. I'm a terrible person; you all are free to think so. I've gotten over it, you can too. xD This is just gonna be a quick intro, then I'll jump into longer chapters after this.**

o0o

"Akihisa! How could you do that to Kinoshita?" Himeji asked, tears starting at the sides of her eyes.

"Yeah, Aki! You're so cruel!" Minami added.

"Eh?" was all Akihisa could think to say. He was cruel? And what about Hideyoshi? He looked back and forth between his two friends. The upset looks on their faces confused him further.

"Um, what?" he asked. The girls turned from him.

"I can't believe he doesn't even acknowledge what he did. How typical," Minami said. Himeji nodded.

"I mean, I'm glad he did, but did he have to be so mean about it?" she threw in. Behind them, Akihisa stood absolutely baffled. What had he done? He couldn't think of anything. The last time he had seen Hideyoshi was after school and when they had parted, everything seemed fine. What could the girls possibly be talking about? He was broken from his thoughts when the door to Class F slid open and Yuuji sauntered in.

"Hey, Yuuji!" Akihisa greeted his friend. Yuuji turned to him and frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" Akihisa asked again.

"What do you mean, 'What'? I can't believe you could be so heartless. I doubt Hideyoshi will even come to school today," said the red-head crossing his arms.

"Really not cool," Muttsulini added, making the brunette jump. He hadn't even seen the other boy enter the room.

"W-would someone like to tell me what I did wrong?" he stuttered. His friends went to sit down at their shabby wooden tables, leaving Akihisa alone. He turned to face them. "R-really guys! I don't know!"

"Don't know what?" came a familiar voice from behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with Hideyoshi himself.

"H-hey, Hideyoshi. Can I ask you something?" he started.

"Sure," replied Hideyoshi. He didn't seem mad…

"Did I do something to upset you?" A strange look entered the other boy's green eyes. He crossed his arms, but not in an angry way.

"No, why would you say that?" Akihisa glanced over at the others, who quickly looked away from the two.

"Heh, no reason. Forget I said anything." he said, glaring at his friends. Why did they make him worry like that? Overhead, the bell rang, and both Akihisa and Hideyoshi took their seats. As classes started, Akihisa was oblivious to the sideways glances from his gender-neutral friend. Sometimes…sometimes Hideyoshi hated being such a good actor.

o0o

**Okay, so I hope I didn't screw this up too much. This is my first time writing a fic for this anime and I had to keep looking up who called whom by their first name, and so on. Ugh. Anyway, hope no one's too OOC; I struggled a bit with that too. Please leave a review~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright~ Next chapter~ Hope you all liked the first one and enjoy this one just as much. I'm really sorry for the wait.**

o0o

The air that lingered around lunch was awkward. Not a word was spoken, and if looks could kill, the glares from his classmates would have been like machine guns to Akihisa. He didn't understand; hadn't they heard Hideyoshi? Nothing was wrong. In fact, Hideyoshi seemed completely oblivious to the malicious stares that were directed at the person sitting next to him. He sat quietly eating his lunch, staring at the wall, with almost a blank expression. Akihisa turned from him, and looked to Himeji and Minami. The two girls wouldn't even look at him. They glanced sideways at each other, efficiently communicating their emotions without speaking a word. Yuuji and Muttsulini, on the other hand, were more open in their distaste. They would pause in their lunch, intermittently glare at him and shake their heads. Akihisa had enough of it.

"Will you guys cut it out?" he said angrily. "I haven't done anything, right Hideyoshi?" Hideyoshi looked up at him, the same blank look in his eyes, and nodded.

"See?" Akihisa said.

"Yeah, that's real convincing," Yuuji said sarcastically. For a moment, Akihisa fumed, before grabbing Hideyoshi's hand and pulling him up.

"Come on, we're leaving," Akihisa growled. That seemed to pull Hideyoshi out of whatever coma he was in.

"Leave school? That's skipping!" he protested. The other boy didn't seem to hear him, pulling him along, out the door and into the hall.

"Akihisa!" Hideyoshi shouted. "We're gonna get it from Iron Man if he catches us."

"Well then, we're gonna have to make sure he doesn't catch us," Akihisa muttered. They walked through the halls, dodging out of the way of teachers, just in time to avoid being seen, and finally making it out of the Academy itself, Hideyoshi quietly protesting the whole way. When they got a fair distance away from the school, Akihisa let go of the other boy's hand.

"Are you insane?" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "We're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Come on, wouldn't you rather be out here than in there with all those angry people?" Akihisa said light-heartedly, not mirroring the agitation he felt inside.

"Well…" Hideyoshi slowly broke down. Finally, he shrugged, and he and Akihisa took off down the street.

At first, the question that posed itself was a tough one: Where to go first? The second question that posed itself was even tougher: Where not to go? They went anywhere they could think of, not turning a single idea down, finally ending up at a park bench, eating ice cream (Hideyoshi's treat of course.)

"See?" Akihisa said smiling. "Wasn't that way more fun than being at school?"

"I have to admit, I did have fun," Hideyoshi said.

"And we're okay, right? You're not mad at me?"

"No, Akihisa, we're okay," the green-eyed boy responded with a small smile.

"Really, I can't believe those guys. They were all 'How could you do that to Hideyoshi?' and stuff. I didn't do anything right?" Akihisa laughed. Hideyoshi was silent for a moment.

"…You mean you really don't know what you did?" he said quietly.

"Huh?" was all Akihisa could think to say. Hideyoshi stood, looking away.

"You know what? We're not okay," he said. With that he dumped what was left of his ice cream in the trash, and ran off through the park, leaving Akihisa confused. What had just happened? He wasn't sure.

"So, I did do something to upset Hideyoshi," he said to himself. He waited on the park bench until the sun started to set, and he walked home.

o0o

Hideyoshi had told the janitors that he had forgotten his school books and they had let him into the Academy, no questions asked. He sat on the roof staring out into the setting sun. How could Akihisa not know what he had done? The conversation had etched itself into Hideyoshi's mind.

"_Akihisa…I like you."_

"_I know that Hideyoshi, I like you too."_

"_No, Akihisa, I mean I _like_ you."_

"_Yeah, I gotcha. We're friends right? Of course you like me, but I'll tell ya, you shouldn't say stuff like that to guys, they'll think you're confessing to them."_

Hideyoshi pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face as tears fell from his eyes.

"You're an idiot Akihisa. A total idiot!"

o0o

**Blegh. Don't lie to me; this chapter was not worth the wait. xD; I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be both better and longer. (I'm really bad at making long chapters. I always feel like I'm just adding mindless filler. :p) Regardless, please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
